Confesiones ajenas
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Nunca había querido golpear a nadie en su vida, pero en aquel momento deseó hacer una excepción con los Aliados. Le daba igual.Solo sabía que Ludwig, su Lud, estaba al otro lado, solo. Solo y al borde de las lágrimas. Y no era capaz de llegar hasta él A/I


Título: Confesiones ajenas.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Ludwig/Feliciano.

* * *

Ludwig dirigió su mirada hacia la pared. Por fin. No la había alzado desde que lo habían arrojado a aquella celda, limitandose a contemplar inexpresivamente el suelo.

Feliciano tampoco podía hacer mucho más desde la suya. Le habían lastimado los brazos cuando lo habían agarrado pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Le dolía la garganta de tanto llorar como para ello. No creía que los Aliados fuesen a contentarse con dejarlos allí hasta que se muriesen de hambre (oh, su _tan_ adorada pasta…). Sería muchísimo más lento, más doloroso; incluso aunque tratase de eludir aquellos horribles pensamientos con todas sus fuerzas.

En el fondo sentía que la culpa era suya. Ludwig había confiado en él, él mismo le había pedido que lo hiciera (a su manera, disfrazada de promesa); y lo único que había conseguido hasta la fecha había sido empeorar la situación. Tal vez podría haber hecho algo, podría haber intentado dejar a un lado su cobardía para intentar, al menos intentar, hacer algo por Alemania por una vez, haber persuadido a Ludwig de que a su jefe hacía tiempo que todo aquello se le había ido de las manos, incluso. Feliciano sabía lo que la guerra podía hacer con la gente, lo que podía conllevar. Solo hacía falta recordar a su querido Sacro Imperio Romano…

-¿Esto es un sueño?

La voz había sonado tan repentina en mitad del silencio que se había establecido en los calabozos que el joven italiano tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que había hablado él. Los ojos azules de Ludwig apenas le miraron.

No había cambiado su postura. Todavía seguía recostado contra la fría pared y las rodillas encogidas sobre si mismo, pero ahora le estaba mirando a él, lo que convenció al muchacho de que, aún así, le estaba prestando atención.

-No, Italia-respondió, con esa frialdad que había adquirido en los últimos años-. No es ninguna pesadilla.

El más joven asintió para si mismo, como si hubiese estado esperando esa respuesta desde el principio.

-Hace tanto frío aquí abajo, ¿no crees, Lud?-comentó con un tono que casi habría pasado por despreocupado. Miró la comida rancia que le habían dejado en un plato a los pies de la puerta de su celda (cortesía de Inglaterra, estaba seguro) y esbozó un puchero-. Ve…no puedo comerme eso; está malo. Un buen plato de pasta es lo que me gustaría ahora-dijo, a pesar de que, sorprendentemente, no tenía hambre. Dudaba que pudiera tragar algo tan siquiera-. La pasta siempre es buena para todo, ¿sabes, Lud? Puede que sea lo que más quiera en este mundo después de mi siesta y de…

No continuó con la frase. Con un simple gesto de mano, Ludwig se lo prohibió. Pero aún así quedaron grabadas en al aire tan claramente que se podían leer a la perfección:

"…_y de Ludwig_"

-…Lud-dijo Feliciano acercándose todo lo posible a los barrotes de su prisión. Su expresión había cambiado completamente y ahora miraba al otro con un fuerte brillo de preocupación en la mirada-, por favor, no te enfades conmigo. Siento mucho no haberte podido ayudar más. De verdad. Lo siento.

-No, Feliciano-negó Ludwig, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. La ironía de la situación era tal que se habría sentido tentado a sonreír si todavía fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero lo único que sentía ahora era el estómago enfermo-, nada de esto es culpa tuya. Soy yo…soy yo el que lo siente.

Y como si esas palabras hubieran activado algún tipo de resorte, Ludwig, Alemania, el orgullo nazi, el poder de la Segunda Gran Guerra, se derrumbó ante los ojos del menor. Feliciano notó cómo su corazón se detenía abruptamente, incapaz de reaccionar durante unos segundos. Inconscientemente se pegó aún más, ahora completamente, a la puerta para tratar de alcanzarle con la mano.

-Lud-sollozó cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera llegaba a rozar los estúpidos barrotes de la prisión del alemán. Nunca había querido golpear a nadie (_nunca_, literalmente hablando) en toda su vida, pero en aquel momento deseó poder hacer una excepción con los Aliados, como si ellos tuviesen la culpa de que las celdas estuviesen tan separadas. Le daba igual. Solo sabía que Ludwig, su Lud, estaba al otro lado, solo. Solo y al borde de las lágrimas. Y no era capaz de llegar hasta él-. Lud, _per favore…_

-_Ich bedauere_. Mucho. De verdad, Feliciano, de verdad-susurró, con el peso de una cifra de quince millones de personas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Si al menos Feliciano estuviese libre, si al menos no lo hubiera metido en todo esto…

Feliciano solo le miró unos segundos, todavía con el brazo extendido en su dirección; llorando. Quería decirle algo, algo que lograse reconfortarle, que lograse volver a convertirle en su Lud de siempre. Algo que hiciese que no llorase, porque Ludwig _nunca_ lloraba; que todo iba a salir bien, que tampoco era culpa suya, que no se arrepentía de haber estado a su lado…

-Te quiero, Lud-dijo finalmente.

Y Ludwig _sintió_ aquellas palabras. Las sintió completamente y fueron como un bálsamo para él. Y cuando alzó la mirada para volver a clavarla en la brillante y clara del otro no dudo ni un instante en responder.

-Y yo, Feliciano. Y yo a ti.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Últimamente no puedo parar de escribir cosas sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y la culpa la tiene esta pareja xD Seguramente habrá fallos históricos enormes, pero ignoradlos, por favor xD Por si alguien no lo sabe, la parte que dice algo sobre las quince millones de personas, se refiere a la cantidad (mínima) que se cree que hubo de muertos en la SGM (asco de nazis…)

Por algún motivo la idea de Feli consolando a Lud se me hace adorable. Y la idea de Lud diciéndole que también le quiere aún más xD

Maldición. Ellos en si mismos son adorables xD

Oh, y _Ich bedauere,_ debería significar lo siento en alemán. Si el Google no me ha fallado xD

¿Review?


End file.
